thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggledance! Live in Concert
"Wiggledance! Live in Concert" is the fifth Wiggles video filmed on the 10th of December in 1996 and released on the 9th of June in 1997. This is the 1st live concert video Song List #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Run Around Like Dorothy #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Vini Vini (1997 version only) #Wags the Dog #Captain Feathersword (Keyboard Music) #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Wake Up Jeff! #Nya, Nya, Nya #Five Little Joeys #Baby Beluga #Let's Have A Dance With Henry #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Get Ready to Wiggle #Nya, Nya, Nya (Reprise) #Jeff's Christmas Tune Plot Opening - A girl wearing Wiggly clothes and painting the Wiggles logo. And then the Wiggledance! logo appears. The Wiggles are on stage. They introduce themselves. Anthony says, "Since we're all here, why don't we sing some songs together?" Anthony tells the audience to clap their hands three times, hold their hands up high and sing like opera singers, "la la la la la", bow to the person next to you, turn around and say, "Yippie", put their hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear (they pretend it's a teddy bear), and bears now asleep. *'Song 1': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Anthony tells Greg that someone's snoring. Where's that snoring coming from? It's Jeff. Anthony, Murray and Greg are surprised to see that Jeff falling asleep. So what can we do? Greg asks the audience to count to three and wake Jeff up. When he wakes up, maybe he'll do some silly things. Here we go: One, two, three. Wake up Jeff!!! Jeff wakes up and tweets like a bird. Murray asks Jeff if he is awake. Jeff says that he's awake now. Murray tells him not to sleep because we need (swinging both his arms backwards like a windmill) you for the next song. Zingle, zangle. Jeff flaps his arms like a windmill, too. Greg tells him to show everybody how to dance in the next song. But, oh, no! Jeff falls asleep again. Greg tells the audience to wake up Jeff one more time. One, two, three. Wake up, Jeff! Jeff wakes up again and once again flaps and tweets like a bird. Anthony tells Jeff if he's awake now. Anthony thanks everyone for waking Jeff up. Anthony tells Jeff to show everyone how to point our fingers and do the twist. Greg also tells Jeff to stand on one foot, and shake your hands. Murray tells everyone to point our fingers and do the twist together. *'Song 2': Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Murray asks everyone if they know Dorothy the Dinosaur. Murray tells everyone about Dorothy but adds that she does a dance like this. Murray demonstrates the dance, Anthony and Greg join along, while Jeff plays organ music on his keyboard. Let's all run like Dorothy. Murray introduces the next song about Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 3': Dorothy The Dinosaur - Dorothy makes her appearance at the beginning of the song. The other characters appear later: the dog catcher and the police officer (Officer Beaples). Dorothy greets everyone. Anthony tells her great dancing. He has a question for her. Would you like to do another dance? He asks the audience if they're like to do another dance with Dorothy, and everyone agrees. *'Song 4': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)) – Murray plays guitar while Jeff plays keyboard. At the end of the song, Dorothy has done a split. Greg and Anthony try to lift her back up, but she's heavy. They ask if she's okay, but Dorothy quietly responds, "help me." They call Murray and Jeff to help lift her, but no luck. Murray has an idea. He asks everyone to get a big breath together to help lift Dorothy up. The Wiggles, Dorothy and the audience all take a deep breath, and finally, they lift Dorothy up. Dorothy thanks everyone. Anthony tells Dorothy if she'd like to come back later and have another dance. Dorothy responds that she'd love to. Now it's time to wave goodbye to Dorothy. She waves goodbye and leaves. After Dorothy leaves, Murray introduces to this song were there are not going to use any instruments but use their hands to do the next song: Vini Vini. *'Song 5': Vini Vini (1997 version only) - The Wiggles chant out the "Ooh, ahh, hey" parts as cavemen. Who's that yawning? They think it's our sleepy friend, Jeff. But Jeff arrives and says he's not yawning; maybe it's Anthony. It's not Anthony, or Greg, so who could it be? They ask the audience and they reply Murray! Murray tells the others he's really tired; last night there was a dog barking out his window. As Wags arrives, Jeff asks Murray what the dog looked like, describing the details of Wags. Murray affirms each point until Jeff points if it looks like the dog behind him. Murray turns around and scream, "It's Wags the Dog!". *'Song 6': Wags The Dog Greg tells Wags that was great dancing but it's time to say goodbye for now. Bye, Wags! Jeff plays the Captain Feathersword theme music as Captain Feathersword arrives aboard his pirate ship. Captain Feathersword gets off his ship and greets everyone with a "Ahoy there, me hearties". As he says hearties, he repeats the ee sound several types, swinging his feathersword around, and then throws it in the air but misses catching it. He tries a second time, and the same thing happens. Then the third time, the sword lands on his head, knocking him to the ground. Anthony tells Captain Feathersword if he's all right and he is. Anthony tosses him back his pirate hat, which he catches and puts on his head. Anthony then tosses him the feathersword but the feathersword hits him on the head again and he falls. After he gets up again, Anthony tosses the sword, which Captain catches. Anthony tosses the hat, which Captain catches but tosses the sword back to Anthony so he can put the hat on his head. Anthony tosses the sword again but Captain catches it and loses his hat. Anthony gets the hat and tosses it to Captain, but Captain tosses the sword back and puts on his hat. This repeats a few times. Where's his hat? He's already wearing it but they're looking around. They're doing jumping jacks. Oh it's on his head. Captain Feathersword says "Quack, quack." Anthony tells him and the audience quack like a duck. Captain follows up with a "cock-a-doodle-doo." Greg arrives with duck and rooster hats for the other Wiggles to wear. *'Song 7': Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) Captain tells everyone to give yourselves a big clap. Jeff has fallen asleep again. This time, Anthony says that Jeff seems to be in a really deep sleep and that we need to think of a new way to wake Jeff up. He asks a boy from the audience; he replies sing a song. He asks the boy's name, and he replies Christopher. What song can we sing to wake Jeff up? Christopher replies, "Wake up Jeff." That makes sense. Anthony teaches everyone how to sing and dance to "Wake Up, Jeff." They sing "Wake up, Jeff" line; it almost wakes him up but he's still asleep, they try again but the same thing happens, so they'll have to sing the whole song. *'Song 8': Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is finally awake. Murray thanks the audience for waking Jeff up. Greg notices that Captain Feathersword is holding juggling balls. Greg tells Captain it's not time to juggle since it's time for something else. Greg turns the audience to talk about something, but Captain Feathersword is juggling again. He turns to Captain Feathersword, who has hidden his balls, and asks if he was juggling. Captain denies it. Greg asks the audience and they affirm he is juggling. Greg takes the balls from the Captain and tells him to stand very still. He then talks to the audience about what's coming up, but Captain Feathersword is now dancing. The audience tell Greg that; Greg turns but Captain is standing still now. Greg asks Captain if he was dancing, but he denies it again. Greg asks the audience and they say yes. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more juggling and dancing; just stay right there. But as soon as Greg turns to the audience again, Captain Feathersword runs off, and the audience tell Greg "he's gone" then Captain Feathersword returns riding a unicycle. He loses control and runs into the backdrop. Greg tells him if he's okay. Captain says he's okay but what about his bike? Anthony says it must be broken since it only has one wheel. He and Greg leave to get it fixed. Meanwhile, Captain Feathersword shows the audience about a special new dance called, "Nya, Nya, Nya". *'Song 9': Nya, Nya, Nya - featuring four Irish dancing girls. Dorothy, Wags and Henry also join in the dance. Later Greg and Anthony dance while Murray and Jeff play instruments in the back. Everyone leaves except Greg and Anthony. Greg talks about the special part of the show when Murray arrives in a doctor's coat. Look, everyone. It's Doctor Murray! What's up, doc? Doctor Murray says that there were joeys jumping on their beds and fell off and bumped their heads. Anthony asks if they were jumping like this: he starts jumping like a joey. Murray affirms and runs off. Anthony says he can see someone jumping like that; in fact, all the kids are jumping around. *'Song 10': Five Little Joeys - Anthony sings this one. Murray comes back for the parts where the doctor says, "No more joeys jumping on the bed." The last part has one silly doctor jumping on the bed. Henry the Octopus arrives with Greg. Henry asks Greg if he could sing a song about his friend, Baby Beluga. Greg replies, sure, but who is Baby Beluga. Henry explains he's a little whale. He likes to swim, dive, and splash in the ocean. Anthony arrives and gives Greg a whale tail. Greg puts it on and asks Henry how long the song would take to sing? Henry thinks about it, and replies that it would take a little whale. *'Song 11': Baby Beluga - Murray and Jeff wave two large ribbons in the back while Greg sings with Anthony, Captain Feathersword and Henry. Midway through the song, Anthony directs the audience on the dance. Henry thanks everyone for singing that song. He asks Greg that he has another dance. Anthony calls everyone to stand up and dance. *'Song 12': Let's Have A Dance With Henry - On the conga line part, Jeff tries to catch up with Henry and the others and he finally makes it. Let's wave goodbye to Henry. Look who's here? Dorothy arrives with the child dancers who are wearing Wiggles shirts, overalls and caps. Dorothy says they've been doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Let's stand up. Join us and do the Romp bomp A Stomp. *'Song 13': Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy and the dancers leave. Murray invites everyone to do the actions for the next song. *'Song 14': Hot Potato Anthony says you can dance any way you like on the next song. It's time to wiggle. *'Song 15': Get Ready To Wiggle - Captain Feathersword, the mascots, and the child dancers come back to dance. Murray tells the audience that the show is almost over. He gives special thanks to Sian, Emma, Jessica and Cassie for being great helpers for Dorothy. He also would like to say thanks to the moms and dads, grandparents, caregivers and especially the kids. They all give a big clap. And right now Murray says that it is time to say goodbye to each other. The Wiggles and their friends all say goodbye to the audience as "Get Ready To Wiggle" plays in the background. They leave the concert, except Captain Feathersword. He does his crazy dance and says "Bye, see you later" quickly a bunch of times, and stops for a moment. Where did everybody go? But the audience is still there. Captain Feathersword asks if they would like to see his special dance one more time. Okay! *'Song 16': Nya, Nya, Nya (Reprise) - With the child dancers, the credits roll as the mascots join in the dance. Then Captain Feathersword, Dorothy, Wags, Henry and The Wiggles come back and take a bow. Murray is playing guitar, and Jeff is playing accordion. The Wiggles say goodbye to everybody and leave as the credits roll to the music for "Jeff's Christmas Tune". Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword and Dogcatcher *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Donna Halloran - Wags the Dog and Zookeeper *Leanne Halloran - Henry the Octopus and Officer Beaples Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's voice *Mic Conway - Wags' voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's voice Child Dancers *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Emma Ryan *Sian Ryan Cameos'' *Paul Field (Anthony's Brother) *Joseph Field *Clare Field *Dominic Field *Georgia Munro-Cook (Murray's Daughter) *Emma Watkins *Hayley Watkins Gallery See here Promo Photos Wiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture6.jpg|Wags with light-brown costume in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture7.jpg|Wags with light-brown costume in promo picture #2 Wiggledance!PromoPicture8.jpg|Henry in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture9.jpg|Henry in promo picture #2 Wiggledance!PromoPicture10.jpg|Greg and Jeff in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture11.jpg|Jeff in promo picture #2 Wiggledance!PromoPicture12.jpg|Murray and Jeff in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture13.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture14.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture #2 Wiggledance!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wiggledance!PromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledance!PromoPicture19.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 TheWigglesLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Wiggledance!Poster.jpeg|A poster of this video Wiggledance!1997PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in 1997 promo picture Wiggledance!1997PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles with logos on their shirts in promo picture Wiggledance!1997PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in cover promo picture Wiggledance!1997PromoPicture4.jpg|Henry in cover promo picture Wiggledance!1997PromoPicture5.jpg|The girl Irish dancers in promo picture Wiggledance!Billboard.jpg|A billboard for this video Dorothyin1996.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Trivia *This is the first appearance of The Wiggles' new logo. It is seen on the clock on stage, and on their shirts for the front and back video cover pictures, however, the concert footage still has The Wiggles wearing plain colored short-sleeved shirts. One of the camera operators also has it on his shirt. The word "The" used to be in blue, but now it's in red. Some people say that on the original release, the logo is like a cartoon since it has black outlines all over it. *Unlike other concert tours, this one has the guitars on the left side of the stage and Jeff's keyboard on the right side of the stage. There is also no bass guitar or drum set. *Greg's shirt is now light-yellow. *Carolyn Ferrie, who does Dorothy's voice, is credited as Voice Over. This is her first video where she voices Dorothy. Previously it was done by Emma Buter or Murray. *This is the first time Captain Feathersword is seen on stage. *During the guitar solo part of "Wake Up Jeff!", Murray is playing a Takamaine acoustic guitar but the music presented features an electric guitar. *This is Officer Beaples' first appearance. *Murray plays his red Takamine acoustic guitar on some on the songs on this video. He plays the Epiphone Sheraton electric guitar on "Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance With Me?" *Captain Feathersword is the first cast member to demonstrate circus skills such as juggling and riding a unicycle. *This is the first time Henry says "Breebop" as "Hello" and "Yoop" as "Goodbye" in Octopulian. *Paul Field and his family, including his three kids, Joseph, Clare and Dominic, are in the audience during the Vini Vini song part near the end and the Wake Up Jeff song part where they say "Wake Up Jeff before the day's through" before Murray's guitar solo. Murray's daughter Georgia and Emma Watkins are also seen. *Despite being his name shown in the end credits, Phillip Wilcher is never seen anywhere in this video or ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. *Let's Have a Dance With Henry - reuses portions of Henry's Christmas Dance. *Captain Feathersword originally did the sword and hat gimmick in the "Yummy Yummy" 1994 video. *This is the first time The Wiggles' website is posted in the credits. *In a Behind the Scenes photo, Captain Feathersword does a handstand while Anthony points to him. In a couple of promo photos, Wags the Dog is seen in a rare light brown costume. *While Anthony and Greg try lifting Dorothy up for the first time, Murray in the background smells his armpits, due to the fact that he put on deodorant. *Some people think that The Wiggles Movie is the first appearance of The Wiggles Logo but on the cover of this video The Wiggles have their new logo on their shirt. *The opening sequence where a girl paints a Wiggles logo was filmed in a Chroma Key background. *The Big Red Car is seen on some of the kids' shirts such as Christopher in the prologue of "Wake Up Jeff!". *This is the first time another country is mentioned besides Australia. *A bonus clip where Anthony talks about himself being from green to blue was filmed but only a picture of him exists. Goofs * The lightning changes throughout the video whether it's light or dark. * At the end of "Nya, Nya, Nya", Captain Feathersword says "And a special clap to my little hearties, my little pirate mates" but the dancers are dressed in Irish dancing costumes. * The video footage for the closing song "Nya Nya Nya (reprise)" has an out of sequence event: when Greg is about to rejoin the group, it cuts briefly to Captain and Anthony joining hands and holding up their arms for the dancers to go under, but this part of the dance comes later. Category:Video Features Category:1997 videos Category:1997